


flower child

by blatherskite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskite/pseuds/blatherskite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Kise expects when Kagami returns from his twenty-four hour shift at the station is for his boyfriend to be coddling a kitten close to his chest as he opens their apartment door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower child

The last thing Kise expects when Kagami returns from his twenty-four hour shift at the station is for his boyfriend to be coddling a kitten close to his chest as he opens their apartment door. Kise, eyes wide in shock, leaps up from his spot on the couch and strides over to where Kagami stands, struggling to remove his shoes without disturbing the timid looking creature. The second Kise approaches and crouches to meet it at eye level, he’s met by a soft mewl; the kitten attempts curling further into Kagami, as if it tries hard enough, it’ll disappear into him altogether.

“Kagamicchi, what’s going on?” Kise asks as he sticks out a finger to gingerly stroke the kitten’s head, watching with a gentle smile as it turns its head enough to nose at the extended digit. Anticipating an answer, Kise looks up towards Kagami long enough to see that the red-head is smiling as well. That alone is enough to cause Kise’s heart to swell as he straightens up and slowly wiggles his fingers around the now tense kitten. He pulls it away from Kagami, tutting as it makes a failed attempt at clinging to Kagami’s shirt. Now holding the trembling kitten close, Kise allows it to adjust to being held by someone new.

“Are we keeping it?”

The peck Kise receives on the cheek before Kagami walks off complaining about how sore he is, and how he needs a good massage is answer enough.

 

* * *

 

That night, a massage isn’t what Kagami receives; instead it’s a mouthful of fur as the suddenly familiar kitten curls up beneath his chin, having claimed his throat it’s nesting ground. Kise giggles quietly as a bushy tail tickles his nose, his forehead pressed to Kagami’s cheek as they lay cuddling in bed. They speak in hushed voices, not wanting to risk startling their new addition given Kagami’s compromising position and the fact that the kitten has claws on a level that could imitate knives.

They discuss taking her – having discovered it was a _her_ when she peed on their carpeted floor – to the vet to have her checked on, what kinds of things they’re going to need to buy, how Kise shouldn’t spoil her, what they’re going to _name_ her.

Kise lists off names left and right, barely giving Kagami any room to speak himself; though, once again, he figures it would be better off if he didn’t talk that much. They can’t come to an agreement, and decide on saving it for the next day. The name Kise is one-hundred percent set on is Hanako, because according to Kagami, she was found crying outside the complex in one of the small tulip gardens that decorated the entrance.

Kagami silences him with a soft kiss to the forehead, smiling as Kise huffs and curls in closer to him, much like the kitten had been throughout the night. It’s a comforting feeling, having someone trust him enough to feel safe and secure in his presence. Now, instead of having one affectionate being to look after, he has two. Though, having spent many years without other people to share an apartment with – a _home_ with, he realizes he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
